Conventionally, acrylic fibers have been used as fibers for artificial hair because their feel, gloss, and voluminousness are similar to those of human hair. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes fibers for artificial hair that are acrylic synthetic fibers composed mainly of a copolymer containing 35 wt % or more of acrylonitrile and a vinyl monomer copolymerizable with the acrylonitrile such as vinyl chloride or vinylidene chloride. Patent Document 2 proposes synthetic fibers for artificial hair that are made from an acrylonitrile polymer containing 30 to 80 wt % of acrylonitrile and 20 to 70 wt % of vinyl chloride and/or vinylidene chloride.